


Insomnio

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Harco, Insomnia, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Harry vaga por los pasillos, intentando cansarse, o encontrar algo que tranquilice su mente, encuentra mucho más que eso, al toparse con un conveniente agujero en la pared.





	Insomnio

**Author's Note:**

> Día 24 - Vouyerismo  
Kinktober Multifandom 2019

** **

Los viejos hábitos pocas veces se olvidan, después que todo finalizó, no sé podía pensar que las cosas estaban resueltas; porque seguían las pérdidas y el recuento de daños, los juicios, la culpa, y el rencor que tardaba en desaparecer.

Por ello es que pese a que ya no colgaba un péndulo de muerte sobre su cabeza, las pesadillas seguían formando parte de su día a día, así como la zozobra cubierta por ligera angustia, ese tipo de sensación asfixiante que no te deja conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentes.

Entonces, Harry volvía a lo mismo, a deambular por la escuela, afortunadamente ahora lo hacía sin el afán de encontrar alguna criatura potencialmente letal, o que él se viera en la necesidad de atacar. Se supone que debía enfocarse en terminar lo que le restaba en Howards, en ya no meterse en más problemas de los que su mera existencia le representó... sin embargo, parecía traerlo en su sangre, ser parte intrínseca de él.

Por eso para calmar sus ansias de no poder dormir, se paseaba por los pasillos, dónde muchas partes seguían aún en construcción. La brisa fresca le llegaba desde el fondo, de paredes que aún se decidían cómo iban a ser renovadas.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta un pasillo particularmente vacío, no fue consciente ni en que piso estaba, de nuevo dejó que las escaleras recién hechizadas y reestructuradas eligieran su camino. 

Dejó que su espalda se deslizara por la pared, hasta quedar recargado en el suelo, cerró los ojos respirando hondo, pero en cuanto su mejilla se recargó contra los fríos ladrillos, una parte de la pared se movió, cómo si los ladrillos se hubieran replegado, abriendo un hueco, de lo que un tiempo debió ser un compartimiento secreto, pero ahora solo era una agujero en la pared del tamaño de un ladrillo ancho, que le permitió ver hacía la habitación en el otro lado.

Sus ojos escudriñaron con cuidado entre las sombras, pues no existía mucha luz dentro, y estaba por tomar su varita para poder husmear el lugar, cuando una pequeña llama empezó a brillar, tenía un particular color verde. El reciente descubrimiento le permitió darse cuenta que era una habitación, y no cualquier habitación...

Era la habitación perteneciente a Draco Malfoy.

El chico fue perdonado, fue regresado a la escuela, pero las cosas no fueron tan bien cómo se esperaba, y tras una serie de atentados a su persona en las habitaciones comunes, Mcgonagall tomó la decisión de poner al rubio a dormir en una de las tantas habitaciones ocultas del castillo... y Harry la encontró.

Estaba por marcharse, consciente que podía generar problemas, pero entonces vio a Draco girando en la cama, moviendo su almohada, parecía enojado y exhausto, su cabello platinado siempre en orden, ahora lucía desarreglado, Harry constató que no era el único demasiado atormentado para dormir.

Desde su punto de visión, tenía la lateral de la cama, dónde el otro se revolvía, podía ver su perfil y sus gestos ligeramente, cuando al final se estabilizó quedando boca arriba, Potter empezó a querer ponerse en pie, pero entonces sus ojos captaron cómo Draco empujó las sabanas de su cuerpo, y luego pudo observar el cómo sus manos buscaban dentro de su pantalón.

La boca de Harry se secó y se abrió ligeramente, el tono de luz en el cuarto, daba brillos sobrenaturales a la piel en exceso blanca, podía ver el abdomen plano, cuando la playera se levantó un poco, y más abajo pudo contemplar el miembro de su rival en todo su esplendor, aún no estaba completamente erecto, pero las manos... las suaves manos, de largos dedos, le tocaban despacio de arriba abajo.

El salvador del mundo mágico, se quedó absorto, embobado totalmente en aquel movimiento, en intentar percibir hasta la mínima reacción en el rostro afilado, los perfectos pómulos que ahora estaban tomando un tono adorablemente sonrosado. Los ojos esmeraldas no sabían si poner atención a las manos que ahora acunaban un par de testículos, o la mano que jugaba en la punta, y que luego bajaba hasta topar con el bien recortado y fino vello púbico de tonalidades doradas.

Tragó grueso cuando el primer gemido bajo llegó a sus oídos, todo aquello estaba mal por tantas cosas, que ni siquiera podía comenzar a enumerar. Su imaginación voló más de lo deseado, quería cubrir esa pequeña boca con la suya, bajar y morderle el pecho que para su desgracia seguía cubierto, besar ese lindo abdomen, lamer el ombligo, y luego tragarle hasta el fondo, tan duro, que Draco sollozara y temblara entre sus manos.

Topó ligeramente su frente contra el muro, regañándose al notar lo duro que estaba. Era lejos de toda moralidad, indecente, estaba violando la privacidad de Draco y se sentía sumamente mal por eso, pero estaba tan empalmado que dolía. Los Gryffindor no eran así, no se escabullían ni espiaban, no era la característica de un león dorado, que usualmente deslumbraba de frente... pero se sentía tan seducido, que su propia mano se metió bajo el pijama, comenzando a tocarse, contemplando la imagen que seguía hipnotizándolo. Proyectando en su cerebro a esa dulce boca que podía observar, envolviendo su erección, quería las hebras rubias entre sus dedos, para embestirle suave y rítmico, hasta poder ver su rostro manchado.

El destino parecía sonreírle a su perversión, pues al parecer acalorado, Draco se quitó la playera revelando el pecho nacarando y lechoso que esperaba, con dos pezones que Potter deseó endurecer con su lengua.

Apretaba la base de su erección, era su primera experiencia en algo así, y se estaba descontrolando; la situación, y que fuera Malfoy el causante, parecía revolucionar su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior, porque los gemidos roncos pulsaban en su garganta.

La suerte, que sabía cómo jugar sus cartas, le dio una especie de regalo más, pudo ver a Draco girarse justo hacía la pared desde la que sus ojos observaban, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, jadeaba con una de sus manos moviéndose rítmicamente en su falo y la otra apretando sus pezones.

Harry quería romper esa pared a golpes, lanzar un hechizo que la derruyera en mil pedazos, porque era la causante que sus manos estuvieran separadas de estrujarle, solo de imaginar su propia polla dura rozándose contra él, de imaginarse cómo se sentiría su trasero apretado por sus dedos, comiéndole esa boca rosa.

El propio ritmo de su mano aumentó, dolía porque necesitaba más que eso, y aún así sus testículos se sentían pesados, urgidos por la descarga. Fue allí que Draco le dio el más glorioso de sus orgasmos, cuando abrió los ojos y de sus labios, entre un gemido quebrado, escapó un ... “Harry”.

—Draco...—pronunció también ronco, y se vino abundante, manchando su mano y su ropa, sentía el sudor correr por su frente, cerró los ojos, sintiendo sumamente agradable ahora el frío de la pared contra su piel caliente.

—Con que... el salvador del mundo mágico es un pervertido.

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron de golpe, al poder ver los grises del otro frente a él, los cuales se entrecerraron, para con la escasa luz del pasillo, ver el desastre en sus pantalones.

—Lo... lo siento, Malfoy—logró balbucear—yo no sabía que esto... que era tú, sólo caminaba.

—Verte nervioso es un placer extraño—declaró el chico con una sonrisa de lado. Era verdad, el otro siempre tenía una resolución directa a sus palabras, respuestas desafiantes, y ahora estaba allí, lleno de semen después de haberle espiado.

—Tú gemiste mi nombre, pensabas en mí...—y allí estaba, la contestación retadora que Draco esperaba.

—¿Y eso te daba derecho a espiarme?

Parecía casi estúpido su plática por la pared.

—Lo siento, ya me disculpé, no fue mi intención llegar aquí.

—Claro que no lo fue, eres demasiado bobo para hacerlo intencionalmente—suspiró Draco incorporándose, y al ponerse de pie, Harry observó que el otro aún seguía duro.

—Malfoy... yo...

—¿Qué imaginabas Potter?

La voz le llegó, pero las caderas de Draco y la fantástica polla que ahora estaba prácticamente frente a su cara, captaban toda su atención.

—¿Qué era lo que querías... Harry?

Su nombre dicho de nuevo con esa voz, y la mano masturbando esa bella erección frente a él, hacían licuado sus ideas.

—Quería... quería pasar mi boca por todo tú cuerpo.

Pudo escuchar una risita marca Malfoy.

—Bueno, puedes ponerla en una parte en específico. ¿Quieres?

—Sí...

En respuesta, el miembro del rubio se coló por aquel agujero, cómo en uno de esos llamados “hoyos gloriosos” usados para encuentros casuales en bares.

Estando así, Harry no perdió el tiempo, su boca enseguida rodeó la punta, cálido y hondo, chupó hasta donde el ancho de la pared le permitió. Podía escuchar los jadeos de Malfoy y él cómo repetía su nombre, lo cual solo lo impulsó a usar más su lengua, a estrechar sus mejillas, llevarlo más profundo que podía, en un ritmo acelerado que sabía ambos deseaban.

Un último sollozo ahogado fue el aviso, y pronto la boca del león estuvo llena del esperma blanco de su rival escolar, escurriendo por su barbilla y dejando el sabor amargo sobre su lengua, el cual le supo a gloria e incluso tragó un poco.

—Márchate Potter—escuchó, viendo cómo el otro se alejaba de la pared, acercando solo su mano, para que el ladrillo volviera a colocarse lentamente.

—Volveré de nuevo... si no puedo dormir.

—Haz lo que quieras—fue la respuesta que recibió.

Harry se puso de pie, una vez esa parte de la pared quedó respuesta, se limpió las mejillas y la barbilla. Podría usar magia para no verse tan... sucio e indecente, pero en realidad quería un baño, un poco de privacidad y recordar cómo se sentía el peso de la polla de Draco en su lengua. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
